Another Universe
by Caralinguiel
Summary: Merlin's magic experiment lands her (and Meliodas) in the Whoniverse! They will travel with the Tenth Doctor and Rose, through all sorts of different adventures. NOTE: THEY CAN GO ON SOME ELEVENTH DOCTOR / CLARA ADVENTURE IF I WANT THEM TO. OKAY? Yeah.
1. Prologue

A story where one of Merlin's magic experiments sends herself and Meliodas into an alternate universe - the Doctor Who universe (Whoniverse). The Doctor that they meet is… the tenth Doctor! With Rose!

Also, this will follow some story plot. Like, many of the episodes will be in there. Different order, maybe, and other Doctors' adventures, but whatever. Also, some that Rose isn't even on will be included.

All chapters will be told from Rose's First Person Point of View (POV)?

Also, the name of the episode is basically whichever one I based my story off of.

 **Yeah. I decided to try writing... hope it turns out alright! This story updates like once every one or two months.**

Prologue (11-10-2017, 3pm)

They honestly did expect Merlin's experiment to fail. After all, everyone does make mistakes, even her. Which was exactly the reason why the two of them were spiraling through the air, surrounded by annoyingly bright lights. Suddenly, they crashed into some random room that was probably in the middle of nowhere.

"Ow!" Merlin yelled, having stubbed her toe on something, probably a box. "It's not my fault!"

"Merlin, this is totally your fault," Meliodas argued. "It's your experiment anyways."

"Yeah, well, it's your fault that you were in the room at the time," Merlin countered.

"Yes, yes, well, now we can see where we are!" Meliodas said cheerfully.

"Doctor? There are two random people here?" a confused female voice asked.

"Oh, so we're in a hospital?" Meliodas suggested. "Because there's a doctor."

The two deadly sins managed to see a blonde girl as the spots cleared out of their eyes. She was staring at them like they were on fire.


	2. Rings of Akhaten Part One

Chapter One (11-10-2017, 3pm) Rings of Akhaten Part One

 _Ka-boom!_ I heard a loud explosion from one of the rooms inside the TARDIS. For those of you that don't know me, I'm Rose Tyler. Right now, my friend the Doctor and I are going back to London after our adventures from a different planet. Yes, his name is the Doctor, and yes, you heard me, a different planet. How we go there is thanks to the TARDIS, which the Doctor keeps saying is a girl. TARDIS stands for time and relative dimensions in space, so that's why the TARDIS is bigger on the inside.

"OW!" I heard a distinctly female voice yell. "It's not my fault!"

"Merlin, this is totally your fault," a male voice argued with the female. "It's your experiment anyways."

I was certainly confused. How did two random people get onto the TARDIS? Didn't it have shields or something?

"Yeah, well, it's your fault you were in the room at the time," the female voice replied.

"Yes, yes, well, now we can see where we are!" the male said in a tone that sounded cheerful. I followed their voices to the changing room. I opened the door and nearly jumped at what I saw. Though I probably should have expected it, since you can't hear voices if there are no people present.

"Doctor? There are two random people here?" I called for the Doctor. He would know what to do, right?

"Oh, so we're in a hospital?" the male seemed to draw up a conclusion. "Because there's a doctor."

I saw both of the two people manage to open their eyes and they squinted at her. Meanwhile, I just stood there, stared at them, and waited for the Doctor.

"Oh, are you the doctor?" the male asked. "Why do you have so many clothes in your hospital? I'm Meliodas, by the way. This is my friend Merlin."

I just kept looking at the two newcomers, now known as Meliodas and Merlin.

"Yes, Rose, you were saying? Oh…" the Doctor came into view.

"If she's not the doctor, Are you the doctor, then? If so, why are there so many clothes in your hospital?" Meliodas asked again.

"Oh, I'm the Doctor, all right. But can you explain how you got onboard the TARDIS? She had shields for a reason. To answer your question, though, this isn't a hospital. Like I just mentioned, this is the TARDIS."

"Oh," Merlin said. "Well, we got on here by accident. A, um, failed experiment of mine, you could say. What's a TARDIS?"

"Time and relative dimensions in space," I explained to them. "It's a spaceship that travels through time and space. The shield prevent anything from coming in."

"Although… the shields are definitely up," the Doctor said slowly. "So how does your experiment just send you through? Can you explain what you did for the experiment?"

"Well, I was mixing different substances," Merlin began. "Meliodas here was watching. Then after I stirred it a few times, it exploded, and the two of us were sent hurtling through the air. There was light surrounding us and we couldn't see a thing. After that, we found ourselves there."

"Hmm… I see. Well then, why don't you join the two of us on our travels?" the Doctor was inviting two more people? And here I thought _I_ was the one getting special treatment. "I've almost always had three companions, anyways."

Good. He was only inviting them to achieve his lucky number of four travellers in the TARDIS.

"Doctor, where are we going next?" I asked excitedly. "I know we've landed back in London, so can I go visit my mother quickly?"

My mom already knew about the Doctor and the TARDIS. Last time I came back, big green aliens from Raxacoricofallapatorius sent a fake invasion so that they could eventually turn the Earth into molten metal and sell it. Obviously, the Doctor and I stopped them, saving the world like we usually do. Without waiting for an answer, I quickly rushed out the door and fell back when I realized I crashed into some… alien. I poked my head back inside.

"Didn't you say we were going to London?" I asked.

"Rose, when these two arrived," he gestured to Meliodas and Merlin. "They disrupted the path the TARDIS was taking. We are at," he checked the scanner on the TARDIS. "Oh, brilliant! We are at the Rings of Akhaten! Take a good look outside."

I looked around, seeing all the weird lifeforms that were, and still are, thought to be only fiction to people back on Earth.

"They're so… alien," I said to the Doctor, for what must have been the hundredth time. "Really, they are!"

"Wait, aliens, as in, real life aliens?" Merlin asked. "I remember reading about it! My experiment was to catapult me into a place with aliens. You know, I'm not sure if we can actually call them aliens... Though, I met you instead. Ah well, I still get to meet aliens! See, Meliodas, my experiment totally did not fail."

Of course, the Doctor is an alien, so Merlin's experiment certainly worked.

"Which century are you from, again?" I asked them. Then I realized they probably didn't know much about time travel. "After all, we could be anywhere in time right now."

"Oh. We really didn't have a definitive time period…" Meliodas began. "I do know that we have been around for much longer than three thousand years though." At this statement, both he and Meliodas shared a little smile.

"How old are you, anyways, to be wandering around with this Doctor?" Merlin asked me. "Not to be rude or anything, but shouldn't someone your age be working? Or do your parents allow you, or have they died?"

"I'm nineteen. My father passed away when I was little, but my mother lets me travel. After all, the Doctor is the one who blew up my job. Let's go explore the Rings of Akhaten!" With this, I pulled my head out from inside the TARDIS and immediately began looking at the different items on sale.


	3. Rings of Akhaten Part Two

Chapter Two () Rings of Akhaten Part Two

 **expect this to be the last chapter in ... FOREVER! maybe.**

 **mboutwell7:** So far kt's Interesting. Kinda curious as to where you're gonna take this. **It's not going anywhere. :'(**

 **OrguMiMi:** Please continue, This is a great cross over **I did continue. For one more chapter. Probably will never finish this story though.**

 **Guest (Guest):** :Please continue this story I'm interested **Here is an update. Possibly the last, or second to last one.**

 **I wrote this almost a year ago. 10 months ago I think? I was trying to write in first person because why not... although I'm not too sure what's going on in this story either xD EHHHH**

"Why is he green, anyways," I inquired. Sure, I had seen blue people, but green? Other than the Slitheen, not so many. Of course, I knew that the universe could possibly even have rainbow colored humanoids with ten arms each or something. That's how big the universe is, and I plan on trying to explore every inch of it with the Doctor, and now our two new companions. No one replied, so I just sighed. "The universe is a big place, right? Right?" I looked around. None of my fellow time travellers were in sight. There were so many aliens bustling around, and I could barely see anything other than an alien.

"Oh no…" I muttered. Going back into the TARDIS was an option, but we were here to explore the Rings of Akhaten for a reason. It did not mean sitting there waiting as your friends went around having fun. I decided that I would go around and try to strike up a conversation with someone. The TARDIS translation circuits are there for a reason.

I began to look for something interesting so I could go in any direction, someone bumped into me. I was about to scold them, until I looked down and saw a young girl who looked flustered and tired.

"Sorry!" the girl cried out. Then she began to run off again.

"Hold up, why are you running?" I asked, blocking her path.

"They're going to find me!" she whispered. "I don't think I can do it."

"Do what?" I asked. After all, knowledge of alien events was something for the Doctor, not me.

"I have to sing in front of everyone," she said, inching away towards a door.

"But why do you have to do it, and not anyone else?"

The girl stared at her. "I'm the Queen of Years. If someone asks for me, tell them I'm over there," she pointed at a stand selling flowers. "I'm not ready to perform yet." Then she ducked behind the door.

Suddenly, two aliens, or people, or maybe they were robots, came running.

"Have you seen the Queen of Years?" one of them asked me.

"I saw her run past, that way," I pointed at the flower booth. "Hope you find her."

"If you see her again, please let us know," the second one said. Then the two ran off.

"So what are those two guards supposed to do?" I asked the girl. She had come out as soon as the two guards left.

"Oh, they're supposed to protect me," she answered. "Or at least, make sure I don't run off."

"What about you?" I asked. "The Queen of Years. You're probably important for something, otherwise there wouldn't be guards..."

"It's the Festival of Offerings. I know everything in our history. The songs, stories, everything. Now I have to sing a song to our god for the festival, and I'm scared that I will mess up."

"It's okay," I reassured her. "I'm here. Even if you mess up, It will be okay. I'll support you."

The girl looked at me gratefully. "Thanks, what was your name again?"

"I'm Rose. What about you? I'm sure your name isn't 'Queen of Years.'"

"Merry," the newly dubbed Merry said. "All right, I'll go perform," she ran off, presumably to look for her guards.

I went around looking for Merlin, Meliodas, and the Doctor.

 **Caralinguiel  
September 18, 2018**


End file.
